


All Tied Up

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is wearing a suit and tie, and Gene finds the image rather distracting. PWP with a minor mention of breathplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

DCI Gene Hunt looked across the court room to where his DI was giving evidence. Evidence that would put Crown and Simmons away for the rest of their natural. Tyler was going on and on about how they'd followed an "evidence trail" to the Crown Garage, "at which location" they had found the men responsible for doing away with George Stanton and, how they, after a "brief altercation, had apprehended them".

But Gene's attention wasn't on the way the man used five words instead of one, or even on the way the jury were lapping it up like stray cats with a pint of spilt milk.

No, his attention was firmly on the fact that DI Sam Tyler, he of the Cuban heels, black leather jacket, and ridiculously tight trousers, was wearing a suit. A smart suit. With a tie. A black tie.

Gene could count the number of times he'd seen Sam wear a tie on one hand. And it was a bloody good job, because seeing him decked up like that just made his fingers itch.

Made them itch to reach out, seize hold of the slim black tie, and use it to pull the infuriating man close enough to feel the press of that arresting body against his own.

He needed to grab that tie and yank Sam's head down until he could capture his lips and kiss him until they were both desperate for more.

He wanted to undress Sam. Wanted to remove everything but the tie. Wanted to stare down at the nearly bare body with just that black tie fastened round his neck, laid across a sweat slicked chest.

He needed to undo the tormenting item, force Sam's hands over his head, and use it to bind them together, leaving Sam completely at Gene's mercy.

And then there was the urge to hold Sam down and thrust against him until they were both straining with the need to come. Then, he would slowly tighten the tie around Sam's flushed neck, tighter and tighter until Sam was struggling for breath, gasping out strangled moans, and finally coming, right there, for Gene.

Suddenly aware that the flickering images in his mind were making him hard despite the public location, Gene looked away, shaking his head to try and halt the barrage of need flooding through him. Failing to do this Gene shifted uncomfortably in his seat, moved his coat to lie across his lap, and started to count down the minutes until he could get Sam home and start playing these ideas out for real.


End file.
